


[Vietnamese Translation] The Assistant of Little Hangleton

by veronicasalanderblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Harry is a Trouble Magnet, Humor, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slash if you squint, Tom deals with it, Translation, jack of all trades!assistant!Harry, powerful!"Boss"!Tom
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicasalanderblack/pseuds/veronicasalanderblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ở nơi mà Tom trở thành Phù Thủy-không phải một phù thủy,phải là Phù Thủy mới đúng- còn Harry là phụ tá mới toe của hắn.<br/>Chuyện gì có thể xảy ra chứ?<br/>Tom luôn ước rằng đã có ai đó hỏi hắn trước, có khi hắn sẽ khôn ngoan xem xét lại tình hình. Xui thay, chả có ai ở đó, nên Tom đành kẹt với việc dọn dẹp đống rắc rối do cậu phụ tá gây nên, trong khi chính ra Harry mới phải dọn dẹp ba thứ tào lao của hắn.<br/>Làm Phù Thủy làng Little Hangleton cũng cực lắm chứ bộ!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vietnamese Translation] The Assistant of Little Hangleton

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Assistant of Little Hangleton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586259) by [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/pseuds/RenderedReversed). 



> [The Assistant of Little Hangleton]
> 
> Tác giả: RenderedReversed
> 
> Dịch: Gatto
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Bản quyền Harry Potter thuộc về J.K.Rowling, bản quyền fanfic thuộc về RenderedReversed
> 
> Link gốc (AO3): http://archiveofourown.org/works/4586259

“Cho tôi làm phụ tá đi.”

Tom nhún vai. “ Được.”

“Tôi sẽ làm bất cứ thứ gì, tôi sẽ-khoan đã, hả?” Harry chớp mắt. “Được. Thật á? Anh có chắc là được không?”

Tom lại nhún vai. “Sao không? Ta cần ai đó cọ rửa mấy cái vạc.”

“Tóm lạ…tôi sẽ là phụ tá của anh….”

“Phù Thủy không nhận học trò, nhóc.” Tom cười khẩy “Thị trấn chỉ cần một Phù Thủy, và đó là ta. Trừ khi cậu có ý kiến gì….”

Harry nhanh chóng giơ tay đầu hàng. “Không! Không, tôi ổn. Chúng ta ổn. Một Phù Thủy, hiểu rồi. Tôi còn không muốn thành một tên phù thủy.”

“ _Phù Thủy_ ” Tom sốt ruột chỉnh lại.

“Vâng vâng. _Phù Thủy_. Tôi còn chẳng muốn – à, ý tôi là, tôi chắc là công việc của anh thú vị lắm, và tôi không cố làm…”

Trước khi cậu có thể chôn mình trong cái hố của sự ngớ ngẩn, Tom chỉ vào gian sau, ra lệnh cho cậu chùi sạch mấy lọ độc dược trống không rồi sắp xếp giá nguyên liệu. Harry không ngần ngại và lủi mất chưa đến ba giây sau.

Hm. Thằng nhóc nhanh nhẹn gớm.

Tom nghĩ hắn sẽ không thất vọng, nếu Harry vừa nhanh vừa giỏi thì tốt.

\---------

Hóa ra, Harry dọn dẹp rất _đỉnh_. Đến cuối ngày, tất cả chai lọ của Tom đều được cọ sạch đến sáng loáng, giá nguyên liệu được phủi bụi và sắp xếp theo thứ tự chữ cái với nhãn dán mới toanh (kèm theo dòng chữ CẨN THẬN cỡ bằng đầu tăm cho mấy thứ nguyên liệu ăn mòn kinh dị), vết ố trên trần nhà – hậu quả từ lần thí nghiệm cháy nổ đùng đoàng – đã biến mất, và vết nứt to tướng ở trên tường trong một cơn cáu giận, Tom loáng thoáng nhớ vậy, cũng chẳng còn ở đó nữa.

Một ngày. Harry chỉ cần một ngày để xử lý đống tạp nham chồng chất mấy năm trời.

Hơn nữa, trong lúc cậu làm, Harry đã vá lại áo chùng cho Tom. Ngay khi hắn đang mặc nó. Mà Tom còn chả đề ý gì.  

“Xong.” Harry tuyên bố, duỗi người khi đồng hồ điểm nửa đêm. “Tôi nghĩ một ngày thế là tuyệt rồi. Sếp thấy sao?”

“Cậu được ở lại.” Tom nói, dùng cái giọng-không-thể-tranh-cãi-nổi.

“Tuyệt cú mèo.” Harry toe toét cười. “Tôi sẽ quay lại vào tám giờ sáng mai. Ồ, tôi cũng đem bữa sáng luôn nhé! Gặp Sếp sau ha!”

Thay vì thuê một phụ tá, hắn kiếm được một nàng hầu. Ngẫm lại thì cũng là một vai thôi. Nhỉ?

Xui xẻo thay cho Tom, hắn đã nhầm. Nhầm to. Nhầm rất to, rồi hắn sẽ muốn yểm bùa bản thân vì đã ngu xuẩn đến mức không tính kỹ trước khi đồng ý.

\----------

“….Gì hả.”

Harry di di chân trên mặt đất, trong rõ là bẽn lẽn. Con Bằng Mã bên cạnh cậu khịt mũi, vùi đầu vào mớ lông vũ.

“Thì, tôi đâu thể để nó ở đó được!”  
“Cậu lấy trộm một con Bằng Mã.” Tom chậm rãi nói.

“’Trộm’ là một từ….hơi quá…Hơn nữa, nó sắp bị xử tử! Chủ trước của nó chắc cũng muốn bỏ nó luôn rồi mà.”

Phù Thủy của làng Little Hangleton thở dài. “ Được, cậu cứ giữ nó đi. Nhưng từ giờ việc thu thập nguyên liệu nằm trong danh sách việc nhà của cậu đấy.”

Harry cười tươi “Không vấn đề đâu Sếp! Đi nào, Buckbeak, để tao dẫn mày vào chuồng.”

Ít ra, đây mới chỉ là khởi đầu. Đáng ra Tom phải biết đây không phải lần cuối cùng tấm lòng cao thượng của Harry trỗi dậy.

\----------

“Harry, cậu đang giấu cái trứng rồng trong túi áo khóac đấy hả?”

Phụ tá của hắn khựng lại. Tom kiên nhẫn chờ nghe giải thích – tất nhiên, Harry phải biết rằng cậu chẳng thể giấu mọi thứ khỏi Phù Thủy. Chỉ có đập đầu vào tường mới quên nổi chuyện đó, ấy là chưa kể đến kỹ năng nói dối tồi tàn của Harry vốn đã khét tiếng lắm rồi.

“Ừm. Tôi có thể giải thích.”

Tay Tom nhịp nhịp trên mặt bàn. “Ta đang đợi đây.”

“À, tôi gặp một thằng cha ở trong hẻm….”

Harry bắt đầu kể lể một câu chuyện dài dòng và chi tiết đến mức Tom cũng không chắc có nên tin hay không. Điều duy nhất khiến Tom tin vào câu chuyện là vì phụ tá của hắn, riêng điều đó cũng đủ là bằng chứng xác đáng rồi. Mặt khác, tóm lại sự tình là Harry nhìn thấy một gã bị trấn lột, xông vào ngăn cuộc ẩu đả, cứu thằng chả khỏi một cuộc đào tẩu ra trò và bởi vì nó không phải là một vụ cướp xoàng xoàng – đại loại như mấy vụ về mafia hay Tử Thần Thực Tử; Tom cũng mơ hồ lắm – rồi giúp nạn nhân mang mấy gói đồ gia dụng về nhà, cuối cùng được thưởng bằng quả trứng rồng.

“-rồi anh ta nói rằng nó sẽ an toàn hơn khi ở với tôi khi tôi từ chối. Tôi định tặng anh nhân dịp sinh nhật đấy Sếp, nhưng….”Harry bẽn lẽn nhún vai, “Giờ thì chẳng ích gì rồi, anh biết mà. Ngạc nhiên chưa?”

“…Sao cậu biết sinh nhật ta?”

Cậu phụ tá nhe răng cười. “Tôi tìm trên lịch của anh đó! Biết anh mà, Sếp, chả bao giờ anh đánh dấu ngày sinh của mình – ngược lại thì đúng hơn – nên tôi kiếm cái ngày bị gạch tan tành nhất trong năm! Tôi tìm được ngày 31 tháng 12 đó. Một tuần kể từ hôm nay. Tôi đúng chứ hả?

Tom thầm cân nhắc hết ưu lẫn nhược điểm của việc cậu phụ tá biết được ngày sinh của hắn. Thay vào đó, hắn hỏi “Con rồng thuộc nòi gì?”.

“Chả biết. Chúng ta phải chờ nó nở thôi.”

“Cậu có biết cách chăm sóc một con rồng không vậy?”

Harry gật đầu lia lịa. “Ồ, có chứ. Một người trong đám bạn của tôi có ông anh làm việc ở khu bảo tồn rồng. Ảnh rất hăng hái với mấy con rồng của ảnh – tôi hay nghe ảnh kể về chúng mỗi lần được mời ăn tối với gia đình họ,”

“Cậu biết dạy một con rồng chứ?”

“ Có. Tụi nó như chó con, na ná vậy. Chỉ là thông minh hơn, kèm theo bản chất hung hăng nữa thôi. Không tệ lắm. Ôi, nhưng anh còn phải né mấy cú khạc lửa, vì bọn chúng không kiểm soát tốt khi đang lớn, và còn –“

“Cậu đúng rồi. Sinh nhật ta là 31 tháng 12. Khi con rồng nở, dạy nó thành chó canh gác rồi chúng ta giữ nó,” Tom ra lệnh.

Harry cười tươi. “Tuyệt vời! Hê, thật tốt khi anh sống trên núi đó Sếp. Rồng thích mấy chỗ rộng rãi. Khi nó bự ra, ta có thể -“

“Cậu hết chuyện làm rồi hả?”

Phụ tá của hắn khoác lên bộ mặt nghiêm túc trong khi kéo một cuốn sổ nhỏ trong túi áo ra ngoài. “Sếp coi nè: sàn nhà lau sạch bong, mấy cái vạc đang hong khô, lịch hẹn được sắp xếp – tiện luôn, anh có  một cuộc hẹn lúc ba giờ - tôi đã bổ sung chỗ ấu tàu trong kho nguyên liệu, đóng chai chỗ thuốc Đa dịch còn dư, nhổ cỏ sân sau, lấy áo chùng mới cho Sếp, và bữa trưa sắp nấu xong trong căn bếp mới sắm. Nhân thể, anh có muốn ăn luôn không? Hay để tôi ếm bùa bảo quản cho nó sau.”

Đôi lúc, Tom rất ghét sự thật là hắn chẳng thể nào phàn nàn gì về phụ tá của mình. Hắn gật đầu. “Ăn trưa luôn, Harry”, rồi phẩy phẩy tay, tiếp tục nói về kế hoạch huấn luyện cho nhóc rồng mới. Harry đặt cái trứng vào lò sưởi trước khi mang đồ ăn ra, rồi họ cùng ngồi xuống và bàn về tầm quan trọng của việc sở hữu một cái hang lớn, thoáng đãng hay để con rồng ở ngoài như một chiến lược hù dọa.

\------------

Nếu Tom nghĩ một còn Bằng Mã và một con rồng là xong chuyện, thì…

Hắn (lại) nhầm rồi.

“Harry, có cần ta nhắc lại không? Đây là sào huyệt tội ác, không phải sở thú!”

Cậu phụ tá cau mày. “Nhưng….nhưng Sếp à! Sao anh biết?”

Tom nhanh chóng phẩy tay. “Cậu có cái vẻ mặt đó, dĩ nhiên rồi. Giống y như hồi cậu chôm con Bằng Mã về, hệt như vẻ mặt của lần cậu có cái trứng rồng, cũng chả khác lần cậu hỏi liệu chúng ta có thể làm một cái hồ- ”

“Nhưng Buckbeak có ích ghê lắm! Anh có nguyên liệu nhanh gấp đôi luôn- mà này, anh thích Norbert, Sếp à! Tôi thấy anh nựng nó khi anh ra ngoài và nghĩ là không ai thấy mà. Với lại, mình cũng trồng được đủ thứ cây thủy sinh nếu có một cái hồ ra trò. Như cỏ mang ngỗng chẳng hạn! Thấy không, giờ tôi đâu phải ra ngoài với Buckbeak để mua nó- ”

“Harry, chúng ta có thể có một cái hồ mà không có con mực khổng lồ ở trong.”

Như mọi lần, Harry trông rất ư là thẹn thùng. “Ừm….”

“Chúng ta cũng không cần nguyên một làng người cá trong hồ.”

“…Để bảo vệ tài sản của anh tốt hơn…?”

“Thế còn con thủy mã?”

“Họ đang săn lùng nó! Tôi đâu thể để con bé ở đó. Hơn nữa, Nessie dễ thương mà. Giờ anh có thể lấy bờm thủy mã miễn phí hơn là trả bốn mươi galleon cho một túm! Thiệt tình luôn, mấy gã lái buôn ngày nay ấy; thủy mã đâu có khó để- ”

Tom cắt ngang cậu với một cái hất tay.

(Harry biết rằng có giới hạn cho mức độ chọc tức Phù Thủy trong một ngày. Cậu có thể khỏe mạnh, nhưng không ngu ngốc. Tom có thể đè nghiến cậu trong bất cứ cuộc chiến nào giữa họ, và cậu cũng không khoái trêu chọc sếp của mình.

Hơn nữa, cậu thích làm việc cho Tom. Nói trắng ra, cậu khá thích Tom. Phù Thủy là một người tốt đến ngạc nhiên- ờ, bỏ qua vụ hắn ném mấy kẻ mà Norbert bắt được cho Nessie làm thịt, hay như vụ hắn đứng sau cuộc ám sát Thứ trưởng Bộ Pháp thuật cũng kinh dị chẳng kém, còn-

Vậy đó. Có lẽ Tom chỉ đối tốt với mình cậu thôi.)

“ Lần này cậu lại tha cái gì về hả?”

Harry nở nụ cười bối rối mà Tom đã quá quen thuộc. “À, có một cánh rừng ma thuật ở gần Hogsmeade bị cháy rụi, nên cả bầy vong mã ở đó không có nơi nào để đi hết…”

“Cậu đang tính nói là ta có một bầy vong mã đâu đó trên núi hả?”

“…Thì giờ anh lấy được bờm vong mã miễn phí đó?”

Tom hết cãi lại nổi. Thay vào đó, hắn thở dài, bày ra vẻ mặt vô cùng cam chịu, nếu không phụ tá của hắn lại tưởng rằng cậu có thể làm vậy lần nữa, dù rằng Harry chưa chắc gì đã hiểu hết chuyện.

“ Lần tới cậu cứu về một đám súc vật, thà đem về một bầy kỳ lân cho ta còn hơn. Sừng kỳ lân đắt khét ra còn ta thì không muốn trả ba mươi galleon cho mỗi cái sừng đâu.”

“Hiểu rồi, Sếp.”

Một tuần sau, Harry đem hai con kỳ lân non trở về, phân trần rằng chúng lạc mất bầy khi đang di cư còn cậu thì không thể tìm mẹ của chúng.

“Tạm được,” Tom nói. Bữa tối hôm đó ngon hơn mọi ngày, có lẽ là do Harry muốn cảm ơn hắn vì đã chịu đựng tính ba phải của cậu- tuy rằng nó cũng hữu dụng ra phết.

\---------

Đôi lúc, Harry mắc kẹt vào ba cái tình huống trớ trêu mà chính cậu cũng khó xoay xở nổi. Xui thay, Tom không giám sát cậu mọi lúc trong ngày, nên cũng dễ hiểu nếu hắn không biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra với cậu phụ tá của mình.

May thay, Tom là người kỹ tính. Điều quan trọng khi làm Phù Thủy là phải giữ kỹ của cải cho bản thân, lỡ đâu đám quý tộc vô lương tâm lại mơ tưởng đến chuyện quấy rầy Phù Thủy mà trốn thoát nổi, tính luôn cả phụ tá của hắn. Tom không ưa điểm yếu, hắn cũng chả khoái gì điểm yếu của hắn bị soi mói, nên trong hợp đồng cũng đã ghi rõ rằng Harry sẽ được hắn đánh dấu cẩn thận.

Cây đũa phép trong bao đột nhiên nóng rát, chứng tỏ bùa báo động của hắn đã bị chọc vào. Tom khoát tay, đặt vạc thuốc trong lớp bùa bảo quản trước khi rút đũa phép và Độn thổ đến chỗ phụ tá của hắn…

….  đang bị một đàn Khổng nhện rượt bán sống bán chết.

 “Sếp!” Harry thốt lên đầy ngạc nhiên, suýt té dập mặt nhưng vẫn kịp thời bò dậy trước khi ngã chổng vó. Tom để ý tình trạng tả tơi của quần áo, những vết ố của bùn đất, sự bải hoải, kiệt quệ trong tư thế chạy của cậu. Phụ tá của hắn, Phù Thủy thầm lưu ý, trông mệt mỏi đến kinh ngạc kể từ ngày hắn mới thuê cậu- điều đó cũng dễ hiểu, căn cứ vào khối lượng công việc của Harry thì biết.

Dù Harry có dính tới chuyện gì đi chăng nữa, hắn đều giải quyết được tuốt.

Tom hất hàm. “Cậu sẽ phải kể cho ta nghe những gì cậu đã làm lẫn hậu quả của chúng, sau khi ta cứu cậu khỏi bị ăn sống; bây giờ thì nhìn cho kỹ rồi ráng mà nhớ lấy.”

Harry chớp mắt, bối rối, nhưng gật đầu đầy dứt khoát. “A, được thôi, Sếp…?”

Sau khi Tom càn quét hết lũ Khổng nhện, Harry chợt nhận ra chân lý. Tom trở thành Phù Thủy chỉ vì một lý do mà thôi.

Một lý do vô cùng, vô cùng xác đáng.

Và trong khi Harry không phải người học việc của hắn…điều đó không có nghĩa là cậu không học được gì suốt quá trình làm việc. Cậu xem Tom nấu thuốc và chế tạo và làm đủ thứ tuyệt vời- tuy nhiên đây là lần đầu tiên cậu thấy Phù Thủy trong một trận chiến. Có lẽ, chiến đấu là một từ hơi rộng. Nó giống như một trận thảm sát hàng loạt lũ nhện thì hơn.

“Sếp ơi?”

Tom khịt mũi. “Cậu vẫn còn đủ sức để thu thập nguyên liệu chứ hả?”

Harry lập tức bật phắt dậy như vừa nốc một chai thuốc Tiêu tăng lực. “Dĩ nhiên! Nọc Khổng nhện trị giá một trăm galleon một bình ở chợ lận-”

“Ta biết. Làm nhanh đi.”

Tom ra lệnh, nhưng hắn vẫn xắn tay giúp cậu phụ tá gom góp số nọc nhện. Tạm thời tha cho Harry lần này vậy.

Rồi đến lần Harry suýt bị một con Tử xà nuốt sống.

Tom vẫn chưa hiểu làm sao Harry có thể rơi vào đống lộn xộn đó ngay từ đầu cho nổi, kể cả khi hắn nghe cậu kể đi kể lại nhiều lần. Cùng lúc đó, Harry biết Phù Thủy có thể nói chuyện với rắn. Về phần Tom, đó cũng là ngày hắn cảm tạ trời đất vì luôn giữ một lọ nước mắt Phượng Hoàng trong kho nguyên liệu, kể cả một vỉ nhỏ xíu cho riêng hắn phòng trường hợp khẩn cấp – như lần này đây.

Trùng hợp thay- ngẫm lại thì sự trùng hợp, Tom cân nhắc, đều có thể xem xét lại từ vụ mấy con kỳ lân- đàn sinh vật huyền bí của họ nhận thêm một cặp rắn ba đầu châu Phi cách đó mấy ngày.

Harry nói rằng cậu ta không tìm được một con Tử xà.

Tom rất sửng sốt khi biết Harry chẳng mấy khi bị thương, dù rằng số lượng những vụ điên rồ mà cậu dính phải thì cao đến ngất ngưởng.

\----------

Cho dù ý thức tự trọng và an toàn- nổi bật nhất vẫn là tính “cứu hết!” khó bỏ - của Harry có gây rắc rối đến đâu cho Tom, hắn không hề thấy phiền hà gì về chuyện đó. Bởi lẽ, sở hữu mấy sinh vật huyền bí và có cậu phụ tá sành sỏi trong việc chăm sóc chúng quá là hời cho hắn. Không những đáp ứng nhu cầu nguyên liệu độc dược, lũ quái vật còn giúp bảo vệ ngọn núi Tom cư ngụ, đỡ thêm một nỗi lo cho hắn. Hơn nữa, vì làng Little Hangleton nằm trong sự bảo vệ của Tom, đám quái vật còn giúp danh tiếng của Tom được thổi phồng, kéo thêm một đám dân làng sẵn sang trao đổi mua bán với hắn.

Dĩ nhiên, họ chả phàn nàn lấy một tiếng nào.

{Con rồng chỉ là một lớp bảo vệ, bởi lẽ; có thằng nào muốn giết rồng nếu sau đó phải đấu với rắn ba đầu hay thủy mã rồi cả đống thứ nữa kéo ầm ầm ngay sau đó?)

Hơn nữa, chúng làm Harry vui vẻ, và một phụ tá vui vẻ nghĩa là có thức ăn ngon và những nụ cười sáng rỡ và một Phù Thủy thỏa mãn. Tom còn đòi hỏi gì nữa chăng?

Cho nên, Tom cũng không lấy làm phiền khi hắn phải ra tay cứu lấy cậu phụ tá, thằng nhóc chả biết cẩn thận là cái gì, và hắn cũng không tức giận khi Harry mang về nhà mấy thứ linh tinh từ những cuộc phiêu lưu- làm sao cậu ta đủ thì giờ tìm được chúng nhỉ?- Tom rất ổn với điều đó.

Chỉ duy đến lần Harry xuất hiện với một khách hàng sụt sùi khóc lóc, Tom mới thực sự không vui chút nào.

“Chúng tôi sẽ giúp cô, dĩ nhiên rồi!” Harry thốt lên, ngừng việc quét tước để trao cho người phụ nữ chiếc khăn tay, giúp cô lau nước mắt.

Tom nổi điên. Hắn còn cáu tiết lên nữa khi cô nàng lung búng mấy câu ‘cảm ơn và ‘Thần linh phù hộ cậu’ và ‘Làm sao tôi cảm ơn cậu cho đủ?’.

“Chúng ta,” Tom cười mỉa mai, “là ai?”

Harry giật thót, nhận ra sai lầm kinh khủng của cậu. “Ừmm…..”

Tom quay sang vị khách. “Xéo,” hắn ra lệnh.

“Từ từ, Sếp! Làm ơn! Cô ấy-”

“Ta sẽ không lặp lại lần nữa.”

“Tom,” Harry nói, nài xin. “Nếu anh không giúp cô ấy, hãy để tôi. Xin anh.”

Có một khoảng lặng kéo dài, âm thanh duy nhất là tiếng sụt sịt của Susan Bones trước khi Phù Thủy làng Little Hangleton gắt lên. “Cút ra ngoài,” hắn quát người phụ nữ, và chờ đến khi cô loạng choạng chạy ra khỏi cửa xuống con dốc mòn trước khi quay sang cậu phụ tá.

“Nói, trước khi ta mất hết kiên nhẫn với cậu.”

Harry ngồi lên chiếc ghế Bones vừa bỏ trống. “Bà của cô ấy-”

“Nữ quý tộc Amelia Bones bị Chúa tể Hắc ám Grindelwald bắt làm con tin, ta có nghe rồi. Susan Bones không thể trả công còn ta thì không làm mấy nhiệm vụ giải thoát. Giờ thì giải thích hành động hỗn xược của cậu trước khi ta phạt cậu nặng gấp ba.”

Harry cố kiềm cơn run rẩy trước khi nó chạy dọc người cậu. Thay vào đó, cậu nâng cằm và nhìn thẳng vào mắt Tom.

“Grindelwald giết cha mẹ tôi.”

…Tom không hề đoán trước được điều này.

“Gì cơ?”

Phụ tá của hắn hít một hơi thật sâu trước khi lặp lại. “Cha mẹ tôi là Lily và James Potter, hiệp sĩ của Vua Dumbledore. Grindelwald muốn hủy hoại sức mạnh của đức vua, nên gã tấn công cha mẹ tôi. Một năm từ khi tôi chào đời, họ bị giết bởi chính Chúa tể Hắc ám. Tôi không thể nhớ mặt họ, cha mẹ tôi ấy.” Harry chậm rãi giải thích. “Tôi sống với dì dượng của tôi suốt 12 năm sau đó, rồi….”

Tom lắng nghe, và khi câu chuyện của cậu phụ tá dần kết thúc, cơn giận của hắn cũng tiêu tan. Thay vào đó là cảm giác nửa bình tĩnh, nửa thôi thúc thả Harry đi đối mặt với gã Chúa tể Hắc ám Grindelwald và xem cậu xé tan gã thánh từng mảnh.

“…rồi tôi ở lại đây,” Harry kết thúc câu chuyện. “Tôi đồng cảm với cô- à, Bones. Tôi không muốn chuyện xảy ra với tôi đến với-”

“Ta thật lòng nghi ngờ rằng Bones có loại họ hàng kinh tởm như dì dượng cậu,” Phù Thủy cắt ngang. “Hơn nữa, cô ta không phải một đứa nhóc vắt mũi chưa sạch. Cô ta có thể tự lo cho bản thân. Cậu muốn trả thù đúng không?”

Harry nhún vai. “Khao khát muốn đánh bại Grindelwald và tính riêng tư của nó là hai thứ khác nhau. Tôi muốn gã chết không phải vì gã đã giết cha mẹ tôi- đó là vì gã là một con người tàn bạo đã phá hoại các gia đình khác như gia đình tôi. À, cũng vì tôi không nghĩ là Dumbledore muốn ngăn chặn gã hay gì cả.”

Tom cau mày. “Rồi cậu sẽ làm gì sau khi đánh bại hắn ta?”

Cậu phụ tá chớp mắt. “Hả?”

“Cậu đến đây để học, vì muốn tiêu diệt Chúa tể Hắc ám. Rồi cậu sẽ làm gì khi xong việc?”

“Tôi…” Harry ngập ngừng, vẻ mặt ngây ngốc được thay thế bằng cún con tuyệt vọng trong một tích tắc.

“Anh không muốn tôi ở đây nữa sao?”

Tom, trong trạng thái lâng lâng vì nhẹ nhõm vô cùng, bắn một bùa chích đến Harry. Cậu cũng chẳng thèm né, tuy rằng Harry dư sức làm. “Đồ phụ tá ngu ngốc. Ta đã đánh dấu cậu. Ta sẽ không bao giờ để cậu đi cho dù cậu có cố gắng đến đâu nữa.”

Harry bật cười. Phù Thủy dành cả ngày hôm đó để dạy cậu những chiêu khó nhằn nhất để giao đấu. Một tháng sau, Grindelwald bị giam giữ ngay trong nhà tù của hắn, Vua Dumbledore được tôn sùng như một người anh hùng. Harry trở về thị trấn Little Hangleton, rơi tõm vào đời Tom như thể cậu chưa từng biến mất để đánh bại một Chúa tể Hắc ám suốt một tháng trời.

Mọi người đều mừng khi cậu quay trở về.

“Chuyến đi sao rồi?”

“Đức Vua muốn ban tước hiệp sĩ cho tôi.”, Harry trả lời. “Tôi nói rằng tôi đã có việc làm. Khi tôi cho ông ấy xem dấu ấn của anh, đức Vua tái mét rồi đề nghị cứu rỗi tôi khỏi anh.”

Tom khịt mũi. “Cậu làm gì với lão?”

“Tôi yểm bùa lú lên thôi,” phụ tá của hắn trả lời như thể đó là chuyện hết sức hiển nhiên. “ Ông ta nghĩ tôi chết trong trận chiến với Grindelwald, thay vì tôi là người ra đòn cuối, ông ta xuất hiện rồi trả thù cho tôi. Rất anh dũng, có cả nguyên một câu chuyện ca ngợi đức Vua- nhất là đoạn  ‘để Grindelwald sống như một hình phạt cho những tội ác của hắn’. À, cửa hiệu sao rồi Sếp?”

Đó cũng là lần đầu tiên cậu nhìn thấy Phù Thủy cười.

“Bẩn thỉu. Dọn dẹp đi, tranh thủ làm bữa tối luôn đấy.”

“Dĩ nhiên rồi Sếp!”

 

END.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
